Storm of Legions
by Dappledvine
Summary: Nikkie, a female Umbreon, cant't remember any thing past waking up in a strange world. She meet Niran, a torchic who convinces her to make a rescue team with her. Join Nikkie as she trys to learn about her hidden past.


Storm of Legends

Chapter 1 Who are you? Who am I?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned pokemon but I don't some lucky Japanese dude dose

I felt something hit my side then make a sound. I blinked open my eyes to see I was in a grassy clearing with a medium sized waterfall. I sat up and looked around, and saw no one. "I'm sorry I didn't see you." A sweet voice said behind me. I turned around and saw an orange pokemon with yellow-orange feathers.

I cocked my head to the side in slight confusion. "Um ok I guess." I said. "I'm Niran, a torchic." She said. "Ok" I said nodding. "What's your name?" Niran asked, "I know you're an Umbreon."

I blinked and turned toward the water. I looked in and saw my reflection; I was a four legged black thing with thick black ears and tail. I also had blue circles on my ears, forehead, legs, and tail. My eyes where midnight blue.

A thousand questions ran through my mind, _Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here? What is a pokemon, and how do I know that? _And most importantly _Why can't I remember any thing?_ "You ok" Niran asked walking over to sit beside me.

"Um ya Niran" I said. "So what's your name?" She asked again. "Oh ya, umm" I mumbled biting my lip searching my faint memory. _Nicole! _A name, my name came to me. "Nicole, but call me Nikkie" I said. Niran nodded.

"So where are we?" I asked standing up and stretching. "Oh where by the waterfall, there's a dungeon behind it." She said. "Ok" I looked around. A bush on the far side moved, and I looked at it.

Two pokemon came out, one was a medium sized white fox-like thing with nine tails the other was a large otter like thing with blue fins. I heard Niran gasp "That's Team HydroFlame of Cresset's guild."

"What?" I asked confused. "The Ninetails is Flame" she said pointing with her beak at the fox, "The Floatzel is Hydro" pointing at the otter. "Ok" I said making a mental note. The two pokemon walked over.

"Hello young ones" Hydro said to us. "Hello Hydro, and you to Flame." Niran said quickly. Flame laughed softly, "Hello, who may you be?" Niran froze up "I'm Niran, and that's Nikkie" she said looking at me.

I just nodded. "Um could you tell us how to get to the Guild?" Niran asked. "Yes, you want to start a team?" Hydro asked. She nodded at hem. "Ok its through those trees and over the hill, cant miss it." He said. "Ok" Niran said brightly.

_If I wasn't confused before now I am. _Flame and Hydro walked off to the waterfall, walked in to a small cave and disappeared. Niran looked back at me. "Lets go to the guild." She said.

"Wait us? I didn't agree to any thing" I growled. She looked really hurt "Please we'll be a team, no one ever wants to help me, its my dream. Please Nikkie." She begged. I sighed "Fine Niran" She ran up to me and gave me a hug. My eyes widened and I backed up "Just no hugs"

She nodded "ok lets go" She ran through the trees where Hydro said to go. I ran after her. After a few minutes we reached a large hill. "All most there." Niran said and continued up the hill.

Once we reached the top of the hill, we saw a large building in the shape of a pokemon's head. "Who's the Guild master again?" I asked. "Crescent she's a Zoroark" Niran said walking up to the building.

"Who are you two ladies" A manly voice said. I looked up and saw a flying pokemon. "I'm Niran, and this is Nikkie" Niran said. "ah, I'm Wind a Swellow" He said. Niran nodded. "Can we go in?" She asked. "Well we do need a new team, so I guess" he said.

He swooped down to a large gate and opened it with his claws. After that he flew in. Niran and I followed hem. We walked in side the building. Our footsteps and Wind's wing beats sounded off the walls.

The trail we where on sloped down. We never once left it. After a while we reached a large room lit with fire, in several colors; black, red, blue, green, silver, gray, purple, dark brown, light brown, pink, a dark gray, a very dark purple, a dark blue, an ugly shade of green, a tan brown, an icy blue, and a yellow one.

All around was, mostly nothing. "Hello Crescent!" Wind called. A large black and red fox walked out of a small room. "Hello Wind, who are they." She, who I guessed was Crescent asked.

I looked at her. Wind looked from us to her and back. "This is Niran and Nikkie. They wish to make a team." He said holding out a wing at us. Crescent nodded to us, "Welcome young dark and fire types" As she said that the black fire and red fire glowed brighter.

"So are we a team?" Niran asked. "Almost, Niran almost" Crescent said. She went back in to the room and came back with a brown sack. "Here Nikkie" She said giving it to me. I took it in my mouth and put my left fore paw through the strap, then I moved so I could put it over my head. The bag rested agent my side. "So who'll be the leader of the team?" Crescent asked us. Niran looked at me "Nikkie will." I gave her a weird look, but nodded my consent. Crescent looked at me "Ok Nikkie what will you call your team?"

I closed my eyes and thought of names, "Team Starlight" I finely said looking up at Crescent. "Ok welcome Team Starlight" She said brightly. Niran smiled, but I kept a strait face.

"When well we get our first mission?" Niran asked as Crescent lead us down a hallway lined with rooms. "Tomorrow its late, dinner soon" She said as she stopped in front of the last room.

Niran and I looked in, it was simple two nest, made of grass and that was bout it. We walked in. "Get settled then come out for dinner the other teams are arriving." Crescent said. We nodded.

After Crescent left, Niran walked to one of the nest she sat in it. "This will be mine." She said. I just nodded and walked to the other and sniffed it. No smell. I heard a sound, very faint, I twitched my ears.

"Come on Team Starlight." Wind's voice said, coving the sound. I lifted my head and saw that Niran was gone. I left the room and walked down the hall. I entered the main room and saw a couple pokemon go in another room, I followed them.

This room was large with a huge table made of wood and lots of chairs made of tree stumps; I saw Niran and went to sit next to her. There were several strange pokemon. Before I could ask any one any thing Crescent spoke.

"Hello Teams" She said. "Hello" All the pokemon chorused. "We have a new team, Team Starlight" Niran and I stood up the other teams cheered. We nodded slightly and sat down.

We ate dinner with few words exchanged. As the other teams, Niran and I where heading to our room there was a large thump from above us we all looked to the tunnel that lead to the outside of the Guild as a pair of dim blue eyes appeared.

Please review the story. NO FLAMES. Ok now press the button a lion will appear and give you a cookie :D.


End file.
